hanayamatafandomcom-20200222-history
Hanayamata Episode 5
is the fifth episode of Hanayamata anime series. The episode premiered on August 4, 2014. After Tami joins the yosakoi club, the group manage to convince Yaya to join in name only, allowing the club to become official with Sally as their advisor. Later, the girls decide to attend a yosakoi festival being held in Shōnan as their first club activity. With some time until the performance, Yaya and Tami spend some time getting to know each other, with Tami explaining how Naru taught her it's more fun to spend time with others than by yourself. As the festival gets underway, with Masaru also taking part, the girls pay close attention to another middle school yosakoi team that Masaru had helped out, inspiring Naru and the others to aim for the Hanairo Festival. Plot The episode begins the day after Tami decides to join the Yosakoi club with Hana and Naru. Yaya and her band mates are greeted by a group of fans students, who ask Yaya for her signature and bring her presents to bid her and her band mates good luck in the audition. Just then, Hana brings the club registration form asking Yaya to sign up as a member of the Yosakoi club. Yaya does sign the form making the club temporary official, but as a member in name only with Sari as their advisor. Hana later brings Naru, Tami and Yaya to the club room, which Tami says she got the club room by seeking approval from Machi, the student council president and that she will be seeking approval from the school's student council as well. Hana then tells Naru and the others to practice, but the club seems to be lack of the equipment needed to dance plus Tami and Naru knows little about the Yosakoi dance, so Hana brings Naru and the others to the Yosakoi shop Hana and Naru visited before. While visiting the shop, Hana introduces Tami and Yaya as new members of the Yosakoi team to Masaru and states that they are prepared for the Hanairo Yosakoi festival to be held in August and after that Hana and Naru buy Narukos for Yaya and Tami. Leaving the Yosakoi shop, Tami and Hana feels hungry, so Yaya serves ramen to Naru and the others at her family's restaurant. While eating ramen, Tami shows to Naru and others the upcoming Shonan Yosakoi festival to be held at the city center as told by Tami's father, which the four of them agrees to attend and watch it. The next day, Naru, Hana, Yaya, Tami and Sari take the electric train to a nearby town, Hiratsuka to watch the Yosakoi festival which is said to take place in the afternoon. Arriving at the venue, there's still plenty of time until the festival. Tami, Naru, Yaya and Hana decides to take a walk and look around the place, while Sari decides to take a rest at the coffee shop nearby. Naru and Hana are looking for food, while Tami and Yaya takes a walk along the streets in the venue. Tami follows Yaya from behind while walking and has been giggling all the time. Yaya asks Tami why the latter laughs in which Tami reply that she has no reason doing that. Tami says that Yaya is reliable but good at looking after other people, adds that Yaya comes with Tami and everyone despite being busy and praising Yaya a kind person. Yaya asks Tami the reason she joins the Yosakoi club despite having bounty of lessons. Tami replies that she wants to have fun with her friends. Admits that she is stubborn, Tami says that she was untrue of her feelings and act like a good girl. But it was Naru who convinces her that it is fun and happy being with others than being by herself. And that makes Tami decides to be brave and take a step forward and says to Yaya that she is more happier than before being with others. After that, Yaya and Tami go meeting with Naru and Hana, while Naru and Hana are enjoying eating foods they buy from the street, Naru and Hana talks about the festive season. When Naru mentions about the happy mood, people participates in the Yosakoi festival, Hana says that it is her dream to dance Yosakoi with other people since it is fun and exciting. Naru agrees with Hana that Yosakoi is about sharing happiness, connection with other people. Meanwhile, Sari is having a cup of coffee at a nearby coffee shop with Masaru when Sari receives a call from Hana calling Sari to come find them because the Yosakoi festival parade begins. The girls are immersed in the Yosakoi parade performance from people of all walks of life. Soon afterwards, Masaru the Yosakoi shop owner appears from nowhere, wearing a bunny costume meets with Sari and the girls says that he is helping a group of senior ladies Yosakoi team because of their leader's injury. After that, he also points out a team there of girls all who are around the age of Hana, Naru, Tami and Yaya, who are another team that the shop owner helped out make it this far. Masaru says that it is fun to come out and work together, inspiring Naru and the others to aim for the Hanairo Festival. Character Appearances * Yaya Sasame * Sachiko Yamanoshita * Yūka Komachi * Arisa Kajiwara * Hana N. Fountainstand * Tami Nishimikado * Naru Sekiya * Sari Tokiwa * Masaru Ōfuna Trivia Major Events * The Yosakoi Club has been officially formed with Sari Tokiwa as advisor Adapted From *Hanayamata Chapter 14 *Hanayamata Chapter 15 Gallery Vivid-hanayamata-05-4e2371a4-mkv snapshot 00-07 2014-08-08 18-40-39.png|Yaya and her bandmates are greeted by a group of fans students. Vivid-hanayamata-05-4e2371a4-mkv snapshot 00-13 2014-08-08 18-41-03.png|Hana brings the club registration form asking Yaya to sign up as a member of the Yosakoi club. vivid-hanayamata-05-4e2371a4-mkv_snapshot_00-19_2014-08-08_18-41-12.png|Hana pleads Yaya to sign up as member of Yosakoi club. vivid-hanayamata-05-4e2371a4-mkv_snapshot_00-21_2014-08-08_18-41-17.png|Tami signed up as member of the Yosakoi club. vivid-hanayamata-05-4e2371a4-mkv_snapshot_00-27_2014-08-08_18-41-26.png|Naru pleads Yaya to sign up as Yosakoi club member. vivid-hanayamata-05-4e2371a4-mkv_snapshot_00-39_2014-08-08_18-41-50.png|Yaya signed up as member of the Yosakoi club in name. vivid-hanayamata-05-4e2371a4-mkv_snapshot_02-24_2014-08-08_18-55-11.png|Tami and Naru follow Hana to the club room. vivid-hanayamata-05-4e2371a4-mkv_snapshot_02-40_2014-08-08_18-55-40.png|Hana introduces the club room to Tami, Naru and Yaya. Vivid-hanayamata-05-4e2371a4-mkv snapshot 02-58 2014-08-08 18-58-38.png|Tami get the girls the club room by negotiating with Machi. vivid-hanayamata-05-4e2371a4-mkv_snapshot_03-07_2014-08-08_19-36-14.png|Tami plans to appeal to the student council to use the club room. vivid-hanayamata-05-4e2371a4-mkv_snapshot_03-22_2014-08-08_19-36-33.png|Hana, Naru, Yaya and Tami finds out that the club room still lacks the equipment and environment to dance. vivid-hanayamata-05-4e2371a4-mkv_snapshot_03-46_2014-08-08_19-42-50.png|Hana and Naru introduces Yaya and Tami to Mr Masaru at the Yosakoi shop. vivid-hanayamata-05-4e2371a4-mkv_snapshot_04-01_2014-08-08_19-43-13.png vivid-hanayamata-05-4e2371a4-mkv_snapshot_04-01_2014-08-08_19-43-13.png vivid-hanayamata-05-4e2371a4-mkv_snapshot_04-04_2014-08-08_19-43-19.png Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime